


Options

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [539]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, teensiest suggestion of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 01/22/21: “scream, grandfather, wrong”They're only background here, but the Hale family are always alive and well in my fics. (It's the Argents who don't exist.)
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [539]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41





	Options

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 01/22/21: “scream, grandfather, wrong” 
> 
> They're only background here, but the Hale family are always alive and well in my fics. (It's the Argents who don't exist.)

Stiles knew the look in Derek’s eyes, watching his nieces and nephews screaming for their grandfather to open their birthday present for him first, was _longing_.

Apparently he’d been wrong thinking his husband didn’t mind their being childless.

“Derek, do you want kids?” Stiles asked in his typically direct way as they drove home from the party.

“I’d like one or two. Wouldn’t you?”

Stiles immediately started thinking of adoption, that long, complicated process.

“How shall we go about it?” he asked.

“Werewolves have options,” Derek answered coyly.

Stiles didn’t know what Derek meant, but was about to find out.


End file.
